


First Times Are Better With Friends

by Guided_by_Demons



Series: The Stomco Series [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Groping, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guided_by_Demons/pseuds/Guided_by_Demons
Summary: Tom is finally having his best friends Star and Marco over for a night of relaxation from all of their newfound issues as adults, but as the night goes on, tom finds he can't relax. But Star proposes a solution.





	First Times Are Better With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Never particularly written something like this before, giving myself a shot.  
> Disappointed in the lack of stomco content out there.

Frankly neither of them knew how they ended up in this position.  
  
Or...er...any of these positions frankly.  
  
Tom didn't regret it though, even if it was his fault.  
  
The day was normal enough as it was, Tom, Marco, and Star, all 19 and all frequently very busy with work, had finally been given the time they wanted to hang out. Hanging out wasn't uncommon, but these days it was a rarity, Tom and star both being new rulers to their respective kingdoms, and Marco finally making it into college.  
  
This took up alot of their time, time away from each other.  
  
They have been looking forward to tonight since forever, finally, a night away from hard work just to hang out with their friends. Playing video games, watching movies, talking about what they've been up to lately, this was something they all missed.  
  
Tom made the plans of course, to meet up in his room. As king of the underworld he only wanted the best for his friends and personally his room was sound proof so they could do whatever they wanted without worrying about disturbing others.  
  
He was stressed enough as it is, he needed this day off, needed some time away from his worries.  
  
Which is why he found himself smiling as soon as a portal opened and a blonde Queen wearing a casual dress and tights wandered in, followed by a familiar boy wearing his old red hoodie and jeans. Tom hugged them immediately, and they hugged him back just as tightly.  
  
"GUYS!! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you sooo much!!", Star and Marco smiled widely, before releasing themselves from him. "We missed you too Tom, finally good to be out of studying for exams, how have you been recently?". Tom grumbled, "Stressed, but let's not dwell too much on that, it's not something I want to think about."  
  
Star giggled, "It's ok Tom, we get it, c'mon, I brought some wine and Marco bought a limited Edition Mackie Hand dexture set we can watch!". Marco held up his gift with pride, "Tonight's gonna be alot of fun ok? All of us hanging out just like old times."  
  
Tom smiled, "Yeah, just like old times."  
  
Tom watched his friends get comfortable and admired them, they had matured so much over time, Star's long hair still remained, but now accompanied by her long legs and a now much curvier figure. And Marco, although still a bit chubby clearly was still working out and man oh man he was still adorable when he smiled.  
  
Tom just couldn't believe it, they've been friends since they were kids, and here they are now, still hanging out like old times. They were 19, they had done some growing, but Tom was sure not much had changed between them. He still got angry, Star was still reckless, and Marco kept everyone grounded, and Tom was happy with that. Tom liked this sense of familiarity, and that as much as they grew they were still the friends he loved and practically grew up with.  
  
They seemed to love it too, they were like an inseparable unit.  
  
Marco plopped himself on one of Tom's beanbags and looked around, "I dig your new room by the way, suits King Thomas Lucitor". Tom smirked, observing his room with it's beautiful canopy bed, it's flat screen tv, and it's dozens of arcade games, it felt like a bachelor pad,  "Well thanks, it just feels...homey, and it's a great place to just hang out  when I just want to be alone and have some fun."  
  
Star plopped down in the beanbag next to Marco, "I need a room like this, you got all these arcades, and games, and a tv, and all i'm allowed to have is at most, a chandelier." Marco gave her a look, "But...you're the queen right?".  
  
Star groaned, "My mom's been lecturing me about what a queen should and shouldn't do, or have in in this case, like geez mom, let a queen do what she wants ok?". Tom sat down on the beanbag on Marco's other side,"Eh do it anyway, my Dad's been fine with this honestly as long as i do my work and take it seriously... he doesn't mind me having something to ease my stress.".  
  
"I know, but Mom's on my case enough as it is, i don't need another reason for her to complain to me", Star cleared her throat and make a mocking voice, "Star Butterfly, there are more important matters then checking on the warnicorns! Star! Your hair is truly a mess! Star! That dress is not fancy enough!!".   
  
Tom and Marco snickered at her mimicking her mom, "Sounds like Queen Moon alright.". Star groaned, "I needed tonight, any day out of that castle is good enough for me. Finally, some time away from nagging mom's and more time for funny friends..".  
  
Marco nodded towards Tom's tv, " so what should we do first? Movies? Games?". Tom bit his lip, "I-I dunno, I'm the host and I mostly just want you guys to do whatever feels the most fun right now". Marco shrugged, "Movie then?", Star seemed fine with that.  
  
Marco popped it in, and Tom made himself comfortable, he already had snacks set out on the floor for them to eat and soon enough he found himself laughing along with his friends and scarfing down chips and pretzels. This was where Tom was sure it all truly started. He was having fun watching the cheesy movie, only for the next scene to involve what he could only assume was Mackie hand saving a women from some man. This was an old movie so honestly that was nothing strange, until Star said something..  
  
"How come all the girls in these movies don't punch creepy guys like that?" Star said, upset, "Like why do they just let these people put their dirty hands on them? If that were me i'd kick him where it hurts most and blast him silly!".  
  
Marco sighed, "It's just a movie thing I suppose, and unfortunately stuff like this does happen on earth.". Star looked angry and sad, "Well, it's not ok, I wouldn't let anyone do that to me.". Marco reached a hand out to comfort her, "I-I i'm sorry Star...".  
  
"It just sucks....I want more girls fighting these creeps....defending themselves....", Marco sighed, "Things on earth are different, sometimes.....they can't defend themselves. It's horrible but there will always be horrible people out there..".  
  
Star grumbled, "Yeah I guess, but why would someone even do that though? You told me people aren't just born bad....so...why do this?". Tom sighed, "Because people are selfish, they don't care for another and how they feel, they just want to get off, regardless of what happens to the victim."  
  
Star and Marco stared at him, embarrassed at having such a conversation in front of Tom, "Tom, we-er....sorry I think we made this movie a little uncomfortable.". Tom let out some more air, "It's ok, you guys were talking about a stupid movie scene and one idea led to another...".  
  
"I'll change the subject..", Marco said, glancing over at the film, "So you know how my roomates are so annoying? Well one of them tried to flirt with some girl at a party and apparently he was so drunk he threw up all over her!".  
  
"GRosssssss", Star said, also perfectly fine changing the subject. Tom silently thanked his friends but couldn't help but still feel super anxious about the subject matter, so much for keeping himself distracted today. He forced himself to watch the movie and prayed he'd relax and forget everything.  
  
-  
  
The movie ended and Marco chose that maybe it was time for some video games, which allowed Tom to prick up. Tom loved games, mostly because he almost always won but overall they were something that took him out of the real world, if even for a little bit.  
  
Marco put a shooter game in, and Star opened her wine and took a swig before handing it to Tom, "Here, I think you might need this...". Tom nodded and took his own swig before handing it over to Marco who sat back down, marco looked a little nervous about the idea of drinking.  
  
"C'mon Marco, you've been to your college parties right? Don't kids drink all the time there?", Tom remarked. Marco shrugged, "No I-I i'm nervous about it, I dunno, i guess the safe kid in me has never truly left and i'm worried what'll happen...".  
  
Star poked her earth friend, "C'monnnn Marco, you're surrounded by friends, go ahead and take a swig! Fly on the danger side with your friends!". Marco made a face, and looked over to Tom, "Hey dude, do what you want, I'm not gonna make you do anything..".  
  
Marco shook his head, "You know what? fuck it!". He grabbed the bottle and took a small swig before almost coughing it out, "Yeesh, that's....". Star grinned, "It's mewni wine, it probably tastes different from earth wine but it's still gooood wine...".  
  
Marco finished coughing, "mmmm, sure.".  
  
Star grabbed a remote and took he bottle from her coughing friend, "I got plenty more where that came from, just don't drink a ton." She took another small swig, Marco and Tom both grabbed their controllers and decided to play a vs between the three of them.  
  
Tom found the game just a bit more fun with something to ease the tension, and of course he was in the lead with the most points cause why wouldn't he be? Marco groaned at seeing Tom beat him by 20 points and looked to Star, "I'll take that bottle...thanks".  
  
Star laughed as he drank a little more, "Awww, Marco.....".  
  
Marco soon handed the bottle over to Tom, who took it while enjoying how defeated his friends were. The round ended and Tom jumped up to enjoy his victory, only for him to spill a little mewni wine on his nice collared shirt. Tom felt it and his smiled faded, setting the bottle down and looking all over himself.  
  
"No no no no...UGH!", He ran over to the mirror, " Ugh!!!!! This was my nice SHIRT!!" Star winced, "Tom, hey...no...it's ok, it'll wash out.....just let me-". Tom, forgetting the presence of his friends, immediately took his shirt off, leaving him shirtless in front of his friends.  
  
"Great, now i have to call a servant and-", Tom turned around and saw his friends staring at him, he blushed deep purple. "H-hey! Stop staring at me!", Tom tried to cover himself up like he was full on naked and turned himself around to hide his face.  
  
Tom's horns of course were a bit bigger then before, and his chin was a bit longer, but he still was pretty lean, just more...muscular lean. Marco and Star found themselves both blushing in embarrassment, Tom looked so self-conscious about his body.  
  
Tom made his way to a drawer and pulled out a tank top and put it on quickly, no longer caring about his stained shirt. Then without looking at his friends, he made his way to his bathroom and entered it to go and wash his face and soak his shirt.  
  
He slammed the door behind him and stared into the mirror, he was still blushing like an idiot.  _Wow Tom, way to get so freaked out over being seen topless by your friends, can't you just relax it wasn't even that big of a deal._  Tom felt like punching himself, but instead he focused at the task at hand.  
  
He heard a knocking on his bathroom door and the voice of a Mewni Queen.  
  
"Tom? Hey? Can we come in?", Tom didn't answer, but Star didn't take no for an answer and opened the door with Marco trailing behind. Tom ignored his friends, continuing to wash his shirt and try and clean the stains out. Star sighed and held out her hand and Tom almost jumped as she magically cleaned his stain out.  
  
Tom still wasn't looking at his friends, "Thanks....". Marco stepped forward and put his hand on Tom's shoulder, "Hey, we're sorry if we embarrassed you out there. We didn't mean to make things awkward-". Tom shook his head, "No...it's....it's not your fault I'm just...".  
  
They gave him a minute and he proper his arms on the sink, "I'm just...I can get a bit uncomfortable with my body....ok?". Star and Marco exchanged sad looks, "Tom we're sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel weird....". Tom coughed, "It's more then that it's....look, the thing that's bothering me today....it's.....some of my advisers are pressuring me to find a queen...and make a heir....".  
  
Star and Marco exchanged looks of concern and confusion.  
  
"But you're  _ **19**_.", Marco interjected, "You're perfectly allowed to wait as long as you need...". Tom sighed, "I know, and i'm fine with that, it's more like.....someday i'm going to have to do both those things and I-I uh...I don't think I can...".  
  
Star smiled, "Awww hey, but Tom, you'd be a great dad, and husband.". Tom shook his head again, "No, it's not that either....it's....sex....", Star and Marco tensed up as Tom tried to explain. "All my suitors have been trying to seduce me and impress me but...I'm not entirely comfortable...with....sex..".  
  
Tom was blushing hard, ears folded downwards, "It's not like i don't know how to do it or how it works it's just...I-I'd just want to, if I had to, do it with someone i was comfortable with. And now i'm being a bit pressured into the act for the sake of my kingdom and i'm just.....people would find my mewman-demon body disgusting and I just don't think I could do it...".  
  
Tom looked to his friends, "Look, i'm making tonight uncomfortable for you guys and It's totally fine if you want to leave..I don't want my stupid problems to ruin your night.". He moved past them and out of the bathroom, instead going over to take a seat on his bed and holding his knees against his chest.  
  
He felt two bodies sit next to him and hold onto him, He turned to see a blushing Marco, "Tom hey....We're not leaving, we said we'd have fun tonight and we're not abandoning you when you need help...". Tom snorted, "A demon whose scared of sex, sounds stupid...doesn't it?". Marco shook his head, "No, it's.....me and Star are still virgins too y'know.....", Tom turned away in anger. " It's not the same thing Marco, I'm scared to hurt someone, scared they'll find me gross, scared to be used since i'm a prince....".  
  
Marco and Star exchanged looks, "Look, there's nothing you can do about it. I'm sure some day i'll grow up, and do it, just because i have to". Star twiddled her fingers nervously, "Well, whose to say we can't do anything about it?".  
  
Tom blinked, "Wait what?". Star was blushing beet red, "Well, you said it yourself, you want an experience where no one shames your body, where you won't feel like you're hurting anyone, and with someone who won't use you.". Tom's eyes dimmed, "Star, where are you going with this?". Star smiled, "Well, let's get this out of the way first, Marco thinks you're still really hot.....", now it was Marco's turn to blush hard. And Star giggled, "I was thinking...maybe...".  
  
Tom and Marco exchanged looks, "We er....Star....I dunno....", Marco never looked more embarrassed in his life. The human crossed his arms, "Star? have you just had too much to drink?", She played with her long hair, "Maybbbeeeee, but c'mon Marco, how about Tom rubs out a quick one, just to help him?". Marco wanted to say no, but at the same time he also didn't as he thought back to how Tom looked with his shirt off. Tom scratched his arm, "I....I dunno guys...".  
  
Star reached out to touch his face gently, "What if I join in too? We could both help assist you? Just between us friends?". Tom blushed harder at the thought of the three of them in bed together, "Well......I dunno, i mean, i do trust you guys more then anyone but...isn't virginity something precious to save?". Marco joined in, "Yeah, we're uh.....all inexperienced...", Star shrugged, "We don't have to do it if you guys don't want to....but if you do...we can go slow ...".  
  
"Go...slow?", Tom said, at the prospect of fucking Star he noticed he was now starting to focus on her breasts a little more then he was before. Star was a b-cup, so they were still pretty small, but he suddenly had grown a little more interest in seeing what they looked like.  
  
What they  _felt_ like.  
  
"Yeah.....", Star's hand had traveled to between Tom's legs and landed on his thighs, "It kinda looks as if you're a little turned on right now, doesn't it?". Marco had now taken notice of Tom's bulge too at the mention of it and he blushed hard at seeing it. Now that he thought about it, what  _ **did**_ demons look like down there? He doubted they looked like humans, and now that he thought about it, Star wasn't human either.....  
  
Tom didn't stop her from putting her hand on his thighs, "Is this ok? Are you ok...with this?", Tom nodded. Star continued slowly over, all the way to the top of his nice dress pants, Tom moaned a little as she trailed her hand over his length through the pants "Marco, do you want to help? You could leave if you want...". Marco shook his head, " No, Tom's my friend too and I want to help...", Marco could even feel himself get heated in his own grion as he heard Tom moan.  
  
Star smiled, "We'll go slow Tom, we want you to be as comfortable as possible, and we sure don't know a ton about what we're doing either.....". Star was blushing so hard, and her hand trailed down again, stroking Tom gently. Tom was starting to breathe a little heavier as Star kept tracing him over and over. Marco watched her, he felt like he should be doing something rather then feeling so useless on the sidelines. He didn't know much about mewman, or half-demon anatomy, but he did know enough about human to get a basic idea of what he could do.   
  
Tom's legs opened up a little more, and he was still moaning and panting hard in his sitting position when he felt someone kiss him on the lips. Tom had dreamed of kissing Marco before, but never imagined it like this, and Marco tasted so sweet. He tasted like chocolate and sweet teas, Tom moaned into his mouth and Marco kept on kissing him eagerly before pulling apart. "Was that ok?", Marco asked bashfully, Tom nodded, "Yeah yeah, that was more then ok....That was.....wow..". Marco blushed and went in for another, this time, his tongue was asking for entrance to explore Tom's mouth. Tom seemed hesitant at first but he obeyed, loving the feeling of Marco's tongue fighting against his own.  
  
Star watched with enthusiasm and leaned close as they pulled apart, pulling Tom over to her, "My Turn...... ". She kissed Tom and Tom's eyelids closed as he passionately kissed his ex, Marco grumbled, but got over it at seeing Tom's bulge left unattended. Marco sometimes wondered what being with another man would be like, but he never thought one day he'd be doing it. He took a deep breath, (fly on the danger side right?) and palmed Tom before he could talk himself out of it, feeling him and exploring him through his dress pants.  
  
Tom made a squeak into Star's mouth, and Star's arms wrapped around Tom's neck to pull him closer. Marco helped pump Tom some more as he saw the couple kiss, much to Tom's pleasure,Tom's length clearly wanted out, but it was up to Tom if he was comfortable with it. But Tom seemed to be more into it, speaking through his mouthed kisses with Star, "T-this....this actually feels....nice....nicer then I thought...". Tom was getting awfully hard down there now, and it only made Marco more and more nervous as he kept stroking him, the friction of the clothing adding more to the pleasure.  
  
Star eventually let up and Tom sighed happily, He saw Marco's eager face  as he eyes towards his stroking palm and could tell what he was asking permission for. Tom nodded weakly, and Marco's heart jumped as he snapped the first button of Tom's pants, then the second, then he found the zipper. Star was already off the bed and taking off Tom's shoes and socks, ahead of the game. Marco wasn't sure what Star got him into, but right now he was too horny to care, he unzipped Tom's pants all the way down till he saw Tom's underwear. They were really doing this, he and Star, they were participating in a threesome with Tom.  
  
The open fly did provide Tom some relief at least, and Marco blushed as he saw a huge wet spot on Tom's underwear. Tom looked down at himself, embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry........That....uh.....". Star got back up on the bed to reassure him, "It's ok Tom, I-I'm....I'm not any better....". She kissed his cheek and took hold of the brim of Tom's pants, he lifted up and she pulled them down to his knees, and Tom's tail sprung free from it's captivity. Marco was still staring at Tom's budge and Star seemed to have taken notice, she was smiling.  
  
"Marco? Is there something you want to try?", Marco turned away, "Well, it's up to Tom and I know he's not entirely comfortable with himself down there so I....". Tom winced, "No....keep it going, you guys.....it's fine just keep it going...this is all to help me right? Just, do what you need to do....". Marco blushed before getting off the bed and on his knees face staring at tom's crotch. Star reached to feel him herself, "Wow, He's pretty hard, and we haven't even really gotten undressed or anything yet..".  
  
Tom grumbled, "Well i don't see any of you getting nearly any of the same treatment I am! You're both fully dressed and you've both just been touching  _me_....". That's when Marco realized, he was the alpha in this situation, he was in control of Tom, Tom wanted and needed  _ **him**_ right now, and Marco was in full control while Tom had to submit to him. Marco didn't know why, but he likes that, wanting to reassure his control, he smirked and leaned forward to kiss Tom's budge in a bold move. Tom groaned again, "Holy..... Marco...", Marco went in again, loving the feeling of Tom trembling under  _him_ for once. Marco kissed up and down the clothed length, taking in the Demon's scent, he was practically nuzzling him much to Tom's delight. The little sounds Tom made only convinced Marco to keep up what he was doing, after years of Tom always beating him at games and taking him in fights, this felt amazing.  
  
"Wow Marco...I-I didn't think of you as being this much of a pervert before....", Tom was laughing, "Had no idea you'd be into this shit.......". Marco shot him a challenging grin and to Tom's surprise licked down the length slowly, painfully slow to earn another satisfying groan from the demon. Star smiled and looked to the moaning demon, "You mind if we.....we don't know how much longer you'll last at this rate....". Tom without any hesitation, nodded yes, and Star carefully moved her hands to the hem of Tom's underwear and proceeded to move them down his legs.  
  
Tom sprung free and Marco and Star stared at him with curiosity and hunger in their eyes. To Marco's surprise Tom's purple length was somewhat similar to a human's, but his demon side showed with it's underside ridges and pointed tip. Tom turned his head away and felt tempted to cross his legs, "It's weird looking....I know...it's just sorta....weird since i'm a hybrid I guess...and...". Then Tom gasped as Marco kissed his upper thigh to make him relax, not wanting to lost the moment, "I think it's beautiful......one of a kind...".  
  
Tom blushed harder and Star kissed his cheek, "See, nothing to worry about.. we told you you'd be fine.". Tom didn't seem entirely sure so Marco blushed and did his best attempt at dirty talk, "Y-you look delicious....", Tom blushed back. His cock twitched at Marco's compliment, and Marco took note of it as a sign Tom had some kind of praise kink. Marco was scared and nervous when they started, now, all that fear was suddenly gone, he kissed Tom's thigh again, "I bet you want to know how my warm tongue feels against it? Don't You?". Tom was between moaning and laughing, "Y-you're so lame Marco.....", truth was though, Tom was even more turned on by the thought of his cock being licked by Marco's soft tongue.  
  
It twitched again, and Tom looked To Star who was waiting to do something, "Star....you can....". Star reached down to cup Tom's sack and Tom officially gave up and fell on the bed, everything felt so good, felt better then he could've imagined. His balls were being fondled so nicely by Star and the look Marco was giving him was only making him feel more horny by the second.  
  
Star proceeded to massage his sack with one hand and reach over under his shirt with the other, lightly pushing it up his body. Marco took a hold of Tom's legs and helped pulled down his pants and underwear the rest of the way, when they were off the human continued his plan and kissed his way to the main prize. Tom was moaning so hard it was music to Marco and Star's ears, gripping the bedsheets with his claws and begging for more, "Oh just stop teasing me Marco! You clearly want to do It and I want you to do it so just-AHHHHH".  
  
Tom let out an even louder moan as Marco kissed the wet head of Tom's cock before swirling his tongue over it, Marco may not be experienced, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He kissed all the way down to Tom's sack and all the way back up, "Oh man.....you....". Marco gave the purple length a long lick, "You taste REALLY good....oh man...so fucking good Tom....". Marco had his hands on Tom's legs, spreading them out further and further for more room.  
  
Star released Tom's sack and instead pulled her hair back and out of her face as she got down on the bed and put her face closer to the purple cock as well, she wanted to try it too, like Tom was some sort of food with eager customers. Marco stopped licking to look at her, "Mind if I join you? Don't hoard him all to yourself..", Marco nodded and to his surprise Star pulled him forward for a kiss. Star tasted Tom on Marco's lips and hummed a sigh of approval before ending it to plant her own soft kiss on the neglected cock. She kissed it once, twice, and then Marco joined in with some small licks. He even went as far as to use his soft mouth on tom's sack, Tom reached forward and put a hand on each of their heads, they both felt so good together, "I-I'm...gonna.... just take it already!".  
  
Star snorted to marco, planting another kiss on their shared treat, "You wanna go first or should I? We're sharing him of course but who wants to take him down their throat first?".  Marco felt his own erection grow and grow and he wasn't sure what would be hotter, sucking Tom off himself, or watching Star suck him off. Tom pulled their hair impatiently,  his tail wrapping around his left leg in lust ,"Just hurry up down there, I-I......". Marco, ultimately choosing to remain dominant rather then sit on the sidelines again, leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the tip who was already spurting pre-cum. Star nodded and then found interest in the little puckered hole by Tom's tail, and starting to poke it with her finger. Marco took it slow, it was too big and he had to breathe through his nose to keep taking it in, but he kept going till he felt Tom hit the back of his throat.  
  
Tom arched, Marco's mouth was so warm, so deliciously warm. Star licked her fingers and poked Tom's hole again, "Marco's right Tom, you  _did_ taste really good....like a salty and sweet candy....". Spreading Tom's cheek, She proceeded to move her head over to reach the hole, and prod it with her tongue. Marco, finally realizing he was in the midst of giving his best friend a blowjob but too turned on to care, slowly bobbed his head up to the tip, and then all the way back down.  
  
Marco was inexperienced, and frankly he was diving into these things without being totally sure of what he was doing, but Tom wasn't asking him to stop and the human didn't want to stop either. He's had dirty thoughts about Tom before and he knew he'd be lying if he said there weren't times he wanted to do something like this before. He licked around the length in his mouth, wanting Tom to feel good and keep making those beautiful noises. He couldn't help himself, this felt too amazing to stop.  
  
Tom gripped their hair harder, he couldn't handle the sensation of being deepthroated and having his hole licked at the same time. The sensations down there were too much, Marco, the safe kid the kid who'd never do something like this if you dared him was sucking him off like he's done this before. And Star, innocent and pure Star, was licking the rim of his hole with no fear at all. This was all too much for Tom and he kept moaning and moaning and suddenly he saw stars as he felt himself release into Marco's willing mouth without a warning.  
  
Marco knew it was coming, he just hadn't expected it so fast, he gagged and although he took most of the hot and salty substance, the last of it landed on him and Star's faces as he pulled off. Tom was panting hard, his shirt was still halfway up his body and he felt drained. He looked over to see some of his cum ended up on his friends and his three eyes grew wide as he pulled his legs away and scooted further on the bed to grab some tissues, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to get it....on your faces...".  
  
Star and Marco climbed up further on the bed themselves and and Tom proceeded to clean them, "You guys were....holy shit.....are you sure you're virgins?.". Star laughed, "Want a taste?", Tom blushed but obeyed as Marco kissed him eagerly and Tom tasted his own cum on the man's lips. He panted and looked down at himself, "Man.....I made a mess.....". Star hugged him, "Don't worry, i still need a turn.......". This was starting to become a little more then a friends-with-benefits thing but Tom didn't care. His cock twitched at the thought of Star's pretty head bobbing over it.  
  
Tom chuckled, "Well, first....I'd prefer not to be the only one half naked here...I mean, if we're really doing this I would prefer you guys were also a little humiliated". Star saw that as a challenge, "Ok then, me and Marco will take off half too then....make it even...", she looked over to Marco, "Sounds good?". Marco nodded, it wouldn't be so embarrassing if his friends were doing it right ? He felt a little more turned on at whichever side Star chose to show off . Star blushed and rubbed her arm, making her choice, "Well, since you did bottoms, I-I'll do top....", she looked a little shy about her own idea. Tom reached over to brush some of her hair aside, "Star...you good...I mean, that was really fun and wow....but....if you don't want to continue I won't make yo-?".  
  
"Yeah i'm fine....just...nervous....", She said, she glanced to Marco and grabbed his hands, letting them grabbed the top of her dress. "There's no zipper, just.....go ahead and pull it down....", Marco, beet red at the thought of seeing her body, gently moved the dress off her shoulder and let it fall to her waist to reveal a pink bra hiding beneath it. Both boys stared at her like she was the most gorgeous thing in the universe, she giggled at their faces, "They're small I know..I don't exactly have that bod Jackie has....".  
  
Tom held out his hands, "Hey no, there's nothing wrong with that. I-I mean, you already saw what I look like....". Star hit him lightly, "Yeah you're right, I guess we're all gonna be a little embarrassed tonight aren't we...like you said?".Tom bit his lip, and touched her arm, "I-I uh....rather not do anything you don't want...so....you tell me and Marco what you're comfortable with....". Star, grabbed his hand and held it softy, and before Tom could react she placed it on one of her clothed breasts before doing the same for Marco, "I'm comfortable with this...". Both took in the fact they were indeed, holding Star's breasts as Star made them give her a squeeze, "You both look so nervous..c'mon, it's ok.".  
  
Tom started to knead her breast gently and Marco followed suit,exploring and kneading every little inch, Star was moaning softy now, enjoying the sensation of their talented hands. Her nipples were getting hard, they longed for attention, longed for more friction despite how much the padded clothing added. She moaned again, "you guys are being so gentle.....", then she moved her hands over till their thumbs reached where her nubs were hidden under the fabric. They figured it out fast, rubbing their thumbs against the spots, making Star moan even more.  
  
"you're so soft Star....", Marco mumbled out, Star was too busy dealing with how good this sensation felt to pay much attention to his words as she grabbed tom's hand forcefully and placed it on her bra's backside, "Take it off...". Tom, carefully unhooked it and grabbed the straps to pull them down, avoiding her wings carefully, the bra tossed aside with Tom's pants. He and Marco couldn't help but stare a little at Star's exposed breasts, they were small, but still beautiful. Seems her heart marks weren't just for the cheeks as the hard nipples were in the center of two faintly pink hearts on each breast.  
  
"There..", She said, "Now me and Tom are even...". Tom and Marco continued to stare nervously, and it was only making the situation more awkward for Star the longer they stared. "Y'know, I'm kinda starting to miss your gentle hands...", they both woke up and each resumed cupping her breasts, this time with skin contact. Star closed her eyes and arched as they resumed kneading them, rolling her nipples around and pinching them. Tom  without thinking, leaned in and kissed Star's neck lovingly. Star giggled, "Aww...thanks Tom.....". Tom took this as a sign to keep going as he kissed up and down Star's neck, aware of his fangs and making sure he didn't bite her. Marco looked down at his jeans and the tent that was growing, only more turned on by the situation.  He stared at Star's pert breast, and leaned in to kiss the nipple and take it into his mouth. Star made a face, but let him continue to lick and swerve it with his tongue. He couldn't believe Star was actually letting him do this to her, letting him suck on her breast, heck, even letting him feel or look at her breasts. He remembered when he had a crush on her awhile back but then all he thought about were small kisses, this....was so much more. He wanted to feel more of her, more of Tom,  have them become even closer then they already were. Star seemed to enjoy the feeling of his tongue too, as she pulled Tom off of her to move in a nicer position.  
  
"Lay me down...", She demanded, and Tom grabbed her and laid her down on the pillows at the end of his bed. Her hair was a tangled mess but she didn't care as the boys found spots next to her, she grabbed their heads and put them near her breasts, "go on...". Marco resumed licking her nipple and sucking on it, and Tom carefully did the same with his talented demon tongue, deciding it was ok even with his sharper teeth. Star arched, oh man, if those tongues could do so much on her nipples.....imagine how they would feel on her wetting clit.  
  
"M-marco....y-you still need to undress too....", her panting was almost drowning out her voice, Marco pulled on her nipple, and licked it again, "I'm a little bit busy Star....don't you want to savor this first...?". He gave a long lick and Star could feel his hand on her thigh and moving up. He was being a little bit egotistical and star removed his wandering hand, "No No No....I got a better job for you.....get behind me Marco....". Marco obeyed like the old squire he was and soon Star's back was laying down on top of him, practically sitting on his lap, she moved his hands on her breasts and looked to Tom. " Tom......", Her hands grabbed his and moved them to her thighs and Tom already knew where this was going, "What about us all being even?"  
  
"Well then take off your shirt...", Tom pulled off his shirt fast and eager, now completely naked, "And Marco?". "Well since Marco here is so eager, after this....w-we can give him what he wants.....". Marco blushed hard and he continued to play with the soft mounds of flesh. Tom was on his knees and Star spread her legs for him and pushed her dress down, "Take it off Tom..and the boots too....". Tom obeyed and the dress and boots fell to the floor as Star was now showing off her tights which were soaked with a wet spot. Tom's hands helped spread her legs further apart and even Marco was nervous and excited despite him not being the one at the forefront.  
  
Tom looked to Star, before gripping her tights, "Are you ok with this?". Star nodded eagerly and Tom began to peel them away to find Star's matching pink underwear, soaked with anticipation of the demon's mouth and cock, and she guided tom's hand to cup the spot. Tom couldn't believe this, Star, was on his bed, wearing nothing but her panties. His cock twitched as he rubbed the spot she set him on, earning himself a moan from Star, "Faster....harder...". Tom grinded his fingers hard against her clothed flower, rubbing it fast and in different directions, making Star arch to the sky and back. The sensations of both Tom and Marco's hands were killing her, she gripped Tom's horns and pulled him closer to her damp spot, "Take them off....". Tom responded with a kiss to her panties and she bucked towards him, and then he kissed her again as gentle as possible, he trailed around her womanhood with his tongue in small licks, only increasing it's wetness before he latched his fingers onto the panty straps and pulled them down to reveal her soaking honey pot.  
  
Another heart was found right above it, and Tom kissed it softy to tease while staring at Star's wet pussy with a hunger in his eyes. Marco was also taking in the sight from his spot, practically drooling. Tom knew what Star wanted him to do, he was wasn't aware of how to make it feel good. He blew on the pussy gently, which Star seemed to like, before making small kisses surrounding it. "Star, you're so beautiful....holy shit you look so beautiful...", Star kept on moaning, “You’re really good with those lips of yours, aren’t you? So good....they'd feel much better if you'd stop teasing me”. Tom grinned,“You really want this, don’t you? So naughty…”. He blew on her kitten again and then with confidence, licked the slit lightly, but not penetrating her quite yet. Star pulled on his horns more, she wasn't taking his teasing well and was anticipating more and more from him. Tom carefully caressed the outer part of her pussy, and eagerly inserted his tongue inside, making strokes upwards and finishing each one with a flick on her clit. Star was practically screaming with pleasure as Tom tasted her flower more and more, going down to taste every little lip of her flower, sucking and licking and entertaining her further and further.   
  
His hands came forward and spread her pussy out, which made it so much easier for Star to watch him suck and lick inside of her. "Star....you taste so good....so sweet...", he planted more and more kisses on each lip and then sucked and licked her clit as hard as possible. Star had been pulling his face into her flower as far as she could and Tom's tongue was deep inside, oh, Tom's excellent and warm tongue, deep in her soaking pussy. Marco watched, still pinching the soft mounds but wanting to join in with Tom.  
  
He couldn't help but feel annoyed Star pushed him back but now that he thought about it, they did both agree to do this mostly for Tom. Tom was the one they were trying to help here, and whether he liked it or not that was still the case. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be able to convince them to do this again in the future, cock twitching at the dirty thoughts of Star and Tom's tongues licking him like candy, or Star sucking on both of them at the same time, or Star sitting on his face while sucking Tom off and him sucking Marco off, or him fucking Star's pussy while Tom simultaneously fucked her ass, the long list of dirty thoughts kept growing. Then Star let out another loud moan, getting his attention away from his dirty imagination, "I-I...Tom keep that up....I-". Tom took her further into his mouth and swirled his tongue around her before bringing his hand into the action, he spat on the pussy, and rubbed their juices together with his hands as he went down far enough to start licking her other hole. "Yes...yes....yES!",Star arched, the demon spat on her again and gave her another long lick, “I love how you taste. I can’t get enough of you little butterfly.”  
  
Star was finished, that was it, her breathing was heavy and she stopped gripping Tom's horns as tightly. Tom was admiring her pleasured face when she managed some words, “You’re not done yet. Lick me clean.”. Tom nodded and his tongue went back to work to lick up any drops he might have missed, Marco felt Star tug his arm, "Y-You go help him....". Marco let Star fall back on the pillows as he laid next to Tom, moving away Star's leg to get his reward. He planted a kiss on her kitten, then Star felt Marco's soft tongue join Tom's as they licked her clean with a combination of long and small kitten licks, adding some kisses in the mix.“God, you feel so good…”, She moaned before she pushed both of their heads away, she looked tired, and they weren't even finished yet.  
  
That's when Marco realized, he was next. Star finished catching her breath and she looked at Tom, "You remove his top half, i'll take care of the bottoms...", and before Marco could react Star and Tom had grabbed onto him. Tom was pulling off his hoodie and undershirt and Star successfully removed his socks and shoes before unzipping his jeans. Star had seen Marco naked before, it wasn't as weird for her as Marco's length finally sprung free from it's captivity, but Tom was looking at it with extreme curiosity. It was record time when Marco was fully stripped and just as naked as the rest of them, "Looks like you've already came.....", Marco was at first too dazed with lust to listen to Tom until he looked between his legs, he hadn't even noticed he got set off. " Oh uh.....sorry.....I guess I couldn't hold myself in much longer...", Tom was staring at Marco's body, normally Tom would be embarrassed at doing half of this stuff but now....anything that stopped him before was replaced with lust and eager. Tom reached forward and grabbed Marco's length before planting a kiss on his cheek, he started to pump Marco slowly, " That's ok babe, we'll give you some attention this time...although I think I could use some help....". He motioned to his cock, who was ready to go again after being neglected for so long. Star was already ahead of the game, leaning down to lick and take it into her mouth before he could protest.  
  
Marco laughed, it was her turn after all, he spread his legs to continue to let Tom pump him and then went in for a kiss with the demon. Tom placed his hand on Star, whose soft mouth bobbed him and took him to the back of her throat, waiting for Tom to climax as his moans grew louder. Marco twitched when he felt Tom's thumb rub against the slit of his cock's head, man he was doing good for someone so inexperienced, his hands were so warm, his body heat felt so warm. The three of them were sweaty and sticky enough without Tom's constant body heat adding on to the experience. Tom stopped kissing him, "My turn.....", And Marco leaned back on his arms as Tom leaned forward and over Star who was still sucking vigorously to plant a kiss to Marco's length. Tom was already turned on enough with Star making him twitch and moan, so tasting Marco was already being made difficult for him as his licks and kisses were weakened. But he kept going, licking bottom to head, and swirling his tongue around the slit to hear more of the moans Marco was trying so hard to hide, Marco tasted amazing and Tom never wanted tonight to end. Tom took Marco into his mouth like Marco had, sucking on the tip before going further, and it wasn't long before Tom was going at a steady speed on his lap like Star was for him. Tom fondled Marco's balls with one hand, and the other left it's spot on Star's head to pinch one of Marco's nipples, Tom loved all the lovely moans coming from Marco, this must have been the feeling Marco had earlier. Tom gave the head another lick, "Come for me Marco, we can come at the same time...you'd like that..right?", he took Marco back into his mouth as Marco nodded eagerly. Star sucked harder on her end, and Tom was getting close judging by how he was moaning around Marco and his slower speed, soon he just removed the hand from marco's sack and started pumping Marco instead to make the process go faster.  
  
It was working, Tom huffed and grunted hard, "Star....I-I'm almost there.....Marco?". Marco just nodded, the sensations of Tom's fangs trailing on his cock and his nipple still being twisted and pulled becoming too much for him, he closed his eyes as Tom let the tip sit on his tongue, awaiting Marco's climax. Tom and Marco both let out hearty moans as Tom felt his release go down Star's throat and a delicious salty substance in his own, Star released herself with a small pop and fell down on the bed, exhausted and neck aching from bobbing so much and as Tom finished licking Marco clean he joined her. The three of them laid next to each other, panting, sweaty, and sticky, wondering what to do next, what even to say next. They came here to night to relieve stress and have fun and well.....i guess when they thought about it that is still what happened. Marco leaned in to Tom and took his nipple in his mouth lightly, kissing it, "So...a-are you guys done?". Nobody replied, there was so much they could try but they couldn't do this forever, the night had to end and they all had to go their separate ways soon enough. Star laid her hands on her stomach, her breasts rising up and down with her breathing, "I'll miss you both...you know? I'll miss having us hang out till the next time...". Tom sighed, "I'm gonna miss you guys too, you uh....you've done so much for me...". Marco swirled his tongue around Tom's nipple softy, "Who says this has to be the last time soon? We'll see each other again, we can make time....and hey, now we  _something else_ we can all do together...", He bit down and pulled on Tom's nipple and Tom laughed and pushed him away, "You pervert! Marco, you and Star just did this for me, you don't have to ever have to do it again if you-". Then he stopped at the sight of his friend's saddened faces, "Wait, you want to do.... _ **this**_ again?"  
  
He blushed hard, then began laughing, "Oh, what has our friendship come to?". He covered up his blushing face, "C'mon guys...we...we......", actually Tom frankly couldn't come up with a good excuse for why they couldn't, they were all friends and if they all didn't mind it didn't hurt anything. Seems as though Star and Marco were regaining some energy at least, enough for maybe one more go if they were for that. Marco sighed, "Tom, if you're done, it's cool, but.....y'know...i would be far from against...picking a day each month....if we all wanted to do this again...". Tom snickered, "You just want me for my body Diaz...how dare you...but....i'd be lying if i said I wouldn't want that...". The demon looked to the girl on his right, "Star?", Star blushed and  moved some hair out of her face, "More opportunities to hang out is fine by me....you guy do know i can produce 6 arms right?".  
  
They laughed and resumed staring at Tom's ceiling and Tom grew anxious, "So....anything else? Or you guys wrapping it up tonight?". Star smiled, "Well, there is one more thing we should do tonight, but it depends on how tired you both are...". Marco sat up, "No, i'll go one more round, just for tonight....what did you have in mind?". Star grinned, "You aren't gonna pass out right?", the human shook his head and Tom and Star sat up along with him.  
  
Star laid herself back on the pillows, brushing her hair out of the way and opening her legs invitingly. One of her hands went down in between her legs and Tom almost drooled as he watched Star touch herself in front of him. "T-Tom, come here!", Tom crawled his way over and in between Star's legs, she wrapped her other arm around his neck and continued to play with her pussy with the other. Tom felt himself grow hard for the third time tonight and she moaned, "Marco, y-you're getting behind Tom....you ok with that?". Marco, who was getting a delicious view of the demon's ass, complied and made his way behind Tom, watching out for the demon's tail. Star looked up to Tom, "So....are you still nervous..?" About....it?", Tom blushed but remained calm, "Maybe a little but....not as much as I was...". Star stopped touching herself and grabbed onto the Demon's length, rubbing her soaked kitten with it, "Put it in.....". Tom felt his heart stop, "Y-you sure?....I mean...I still don't know how to do this and I don't want to hurt you and...". Star wrapped her arms around his neck and Tom watched her legs sit on his shoulders now, folding herself over, " _ **Put it in**_.....". Tom gulped and took a hold of himself, gripping onto Star as he started sheathing inside of her slowly. She winced and let out some cries, but he kept telling him to go on and he pushed himself deeper into her wet folds until he was fully inside her. Tom buried his face in her neck, panting hard and super nervous about what was about to happen when he felt something prod his own entrance behind him.  
  
Marco licked Tom's puckered hole, spreading out the demon's cheeks before attempting to insert a finger inside, trying to stretch him out. Tom groaned, "Oh my....marco....", Marco's finger was pumping in and out of him so nicely and Tom almost forgot there was a waiting mewman underneath him waiting for him to move inside of her. "Are...are you ok? Does it hurt?", Star, although in pain, shook her head, "No...keep going...move..". Tom obeyed, slowly pulled himself out to the tip, watching Star's face as he slammed back inside of her folds, she made more noises but wanted him to keep going. Tom started to go faster, pulling out to the tip each and every time, while constantly shaking as Marco inserted a second finger, then a third. Tom has had fantasies before with his friends, but they were nothing compared to this. Tom gripped Star's breasts as he kept his pace and looked over his shoulder to see Marco no longer using his fingers, but attempting to stand up taller and placing his crotch to Tom's ass. Tom felt the tip on his hole and Marco gripped the demon's back, waiting for permission. "Oh just fuck me diaz......", Tom groaned, and Marco smugly and carefully pressed himself inside the hole. Marco felt Tom's walls clench around him as he pushed inside deeper, which wasn't easy as Tom was still pulling in and out of Star. When his waist met Tom's ass, he was sure Tom was about to cry as the poor demon gripped Star's chest even harder in response towards the pain. Marco almost back out but he heard tom let out in a small noise, "Move....".  
  
Marco wrapped his arms around Tom from behind and pulled out before pushing back in. Soon all that could be heard in the room were the mixtures of groans and cries of the three adults mixed in with the slaps of sweaty and sticky flesh. Tom fucking Star, and Marco fucking Tom from behind. It was sloppy at first but Tom and Marco seemed to find a rhythm that worked soon enough and Star rolled her hips to join in with both of them. Tom was moving in and out of Star as fast and as deep as he could, soon enough, he seemed to have found her G-spot judging by her face." Yes Tom, right there! Right there!", Tom aimed for that spot, hitting it dead on over and over as her noises increased and her hold on him tightened, “Oh man, I’ve thought about fucking you like this forever.”. Tom finding's Star's prostate made Marco slap harder and deeper to find Tom's, soon enough he found his prize and Tom responded happily, "Y-you feel so good inside of me....o-oh...Marco...". Tom felt himself about to finish, and Star was about done too as she clenched more and more around Tom. Tom felt amazing inside of her, no wonder demons were typically symbols of lust, the ridges and the pointed tip only added more to the pleasure of his love-making. "I love the way you squeeze around me....", Tom groaned, and he couldn't help but dirty talk more, "Y-you want me to cum inside you? Fill your filthy pussy with my juices?" He slapped harder and she moaned so beautifully in response, "S-star....do you? Tell me what you want me to do to you.”. Star cried out, "Fuccckkkk Tommm....", and Tom looked into her eyes, "Answer me Star...tell me what you want..".  
  
"Cum inside of me.....please....", that was good enough for Tom, he went in all the way and climaxed inside of the queen of mewni, and she came next after him. Star sighed happily at the filling feeling of the demon's warm juices inside of her, and Tom fell on top of her, exhausted. But Marco still wasn't finished yet, and Tom reached behind him to grip Marco's ass as the other man kept slamming into him with top speed, hitting his prostate on dead each time. Marco was enjoying his current dominance as he watched the demon's face twist and turn from his lust, “If you really want it, you’ll beg me for it.”, Marco whispered in Tom's ear. Tom winced, "Y-you're enjoying this too much...", Marco went all the way out to the tip and pushed again, "Beg Thomas....". Tom grumbled, "Fuck fuck.....please just finish up already so you can stop being s-such a prick...". Better as any response as Marco went at top speed until he buried himself deep on in demon's ass, "Y-you're so tight.....it feels so good...". He came, and Tom felt both tired and full as Marco pulled out of him, exhausted from his thrusting, and plopped on the bed. Tom pulled himself out of Star and they all flopped together, panting.  
-  
  
They all took separate showers and although Tom offered for them to stay over, Star had work and Marco had class. Tom didn't hide his disappointment well as his friends got dressed and grabbed their things, "I'm gonna miss you guys...".. Star sighed and kissed his cheek, "Hey, it won't be forever, I'll make sure we get to chat outside of royal stuff ok?". Marco bit his lip, and then also proceeded to kiss Tom, but not on the cheek but his lips in a quick but sweet moment, "And besides....we agreed to do this again right? We're not gonna hold back on that, we'll make time.". Tom smirked, "In the meantime you can work on your dirty talk.....just don't expect me to be in your command next time...". Marco smiled and shook his head, "We'll see about that, but anyways....I'll see you soon. Good luck....with everything, y'know?".Star joined in, "Yeah Tom, keep us posted ok? Let us know if you're still anxious about stuff....". Tom laughed and pulled both his friends in a hug, " Thanks for tonight guys, I had a lot of fun actually, you guys are wonderful...". Then Tom jolted as he felt both of them reach for his butt, squeezing it before releasing from him and grabbing their scissors.  
  
They waved and headed out through separate portals and Tom sat on the bed, an aching between his legs and already missing his best friends.  
  
There was already a badgering for him to think about getting married and finding a future partner to rule alongside him.  
  
He silently wondered to himself if it were possible that instead of finding one partner.  
  
He could have two.


End file.
